Lovers with Benefits
by ravenlove
Summary: Peter had gotten used to Neal's womanizing ways. So, naturally, when he goes to collect Neal for a new case, he doesn't expect to find a man in Neal's bed. Cue shock. Neal/Harry One-shot


Raven: Okay this is my first complete lemon. If it's horrible, I'm open to criticism. If it's not, I'm still open to reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_, _White Collar_ or anything else my story refers to.

* * *

><p>Peter hurried up the stairs of June's house to Neal's apartment, eager to get their new case started. He reached the landing, knocking softly on his door. "Neal? Neal!" When there was no answer, he tried the doorknob, surprised to find it unlocked. Now worried, he walked in cautiously, hand on his gun. Looking around, he found nothing out of the ordinary, except for the scattered clothes on the floor, it being unusual for Neal to be messy. Looking closer, he noticed that some of the clothing wasn't anything Neal was in the habit of wearing. Peter sighed, drawing conclusions that he wasn't comfortable thinking about, especially now that he could hear the shower running. He was about to turn around and sneak back out, when a groan brought his attention to Neal's bed, a place he was avidly avoiding looking at. What he saw there left him frozen in shock and disbelief. There was a man in Neal's bed. A naked man! Granted, he was actually more of a boy, and Peter couldn't tell if he was completely naked, because thankfully he was somewhat covered by a sheet.<p>

Peter snapped out of his shock as he noticed the boy waking up. He had an effeminate body type, sleek and lithe, a thief's body, one that got their hands dirty. Messy black hair that stuck up everywhere, and Peter could see a glint of emerald between cracked eyelids. He had no doubt that this boy was observing him as well, and had noticed his gun. He jumped slightly when the silence was broken.

"Who are you?" Peter noticed the slight accent, most likely British; too busy thinking to answer the question. "Hello? Earth to creep?"

Peter scowled, flipping his badge open, watching the boy cautious expression upon seeing the badge. "Special Agent Peter Burke. Now, who are you?"

"Peter, what a pleasant surprise," a familiar voice cut in before the boy could answer.

Peter turned, seeing Neal fresh out of the shower. "Neal. I was just introducing myself to your friend here." Peter frowned, wondering how he had never gotten the slightest clue that Neal could possibly be interested in men.

"Well, I'll be going now, catch you later, Neal." The kid said, and Peter glanced back at him, surprised to see he had gotten dressed that fast and quietly.

"Yeah, bye." Peter and Neal watched in silence as the boy slipped out, closing the door softly, leaving them alone in their silence. Finally, Neal threw his hands up, breaking his staring contest with the wall. "So?"

"So what?" Peter asked, casually avoiding the subject he wanted to talk about the most.

"Don't do that, Peter. You want to ask me something, do it already."

"I want to ask you a lot of things. Mainly, how long has this been going on?"

"What, me sleeping with a guy, or me sleeping with that guy?"

"Both. Who is that 'guy' anyway? And how old is he? He doesn't look more than 16."

"Relax Peter, he's 23. His name's James. We have a sort of off/on 'whenever you're in the area' relationship."

"Ah and why did you not tell me of your…interests?"

"Look, I've only ever been interest in one guy, James. And I didn't think it was important." Neal crossed his arms, defensive, though he knew he had no reason to be.

"Is he a thief?"

Neal sighed, rubbing his jaw. "Why do you immediately jump to that conclusion?"

"He is, isn't he?" Peter grinned triumphantly.

"Was there a reason you came here, other than to hassle me about my bed partner?"

Peter let Neal's avoidance slide, excited about the case, enough to put Neal and his annoying secrets to the back of his mind. "Get dressed. We've got a case."

**_***NHNHNH***_**

Neal was sitting on his couch, relaxing with a glass of wine, when he heard his door open. He didn't bother looking up, since only two people wouldn't bother knocking, and he trusted both of them.

"Hullo Neal," a sweet, accent tinged voice purred into his ear. Neal smiled, tilting his head back to look up at his black-haired angel. "What're you doing?"

"I'm trying to relax after a grueling day of helping the FBI catch my own kind."

"Oh? And here I thought you were waiting for me to arrive."

"Yes, that too. So now that you're here, what are you gonna do?"

****Lemon Start****

Harry hummed, walking around the couch to stand in front of Neal. Neal smiled up at him, putting the glass on the table in front of the couch. "How about I help you relax?" he murmured, straddling his lover's lap, hands on his shoulders to keep him in place, "I'm sure I can do a better job than a glass of wine."

"I don't know Harry, wine works pretty well. You sure you can help?" Neal smirked, placing his hands on Harry's hips, rubbing them slowly.

Harry scowled, but he couldn't suppress a shiver at Neal's caress. He let his hands travel from Neal's shoulders, exploring his chest and stomach, before going back up to his collar, unbuttoning his shirt. He leaned in close, mouth a hair's breadth away from Neal's as he got the rest of Neal's shirt unbuttoned, and let his hands rest on Neal's bare stomach. "We'll see." As he spoke, his lips brushed lightly against Neal's, tempting him, but before he had a chance to pull away, Neal pulled him down, crushing their lips together.

Harry moaned as Neal kissed him, roughly biting his lower lip. He parted his lips when Neal's tongue soothed the bite, allowing Neal to slip his tongue into Harry's mouth. Identical groans were released when their tongues met as Neal caressed, rubbed and explored Harry's mouth. Harry broke the kiss after a while, moving to nibble and suck on Neal's neck, leaving large hickeys. Neal growled, flipping them so he was hovering over Harry, and ripped Harry's t-shirt off before beginning to leave his own hickeys on his moaning lover.

"Neal…did you forget?" Neal stopped, lifting his head to look at Harry. "I'm supposed to be getting you to relax." And before Neal could do anything, Harry flipped them again, so he was straddling Neal's thighs this time. He smirked, leaning in for a long, slow kiss, before crawling down Neal's body, stopping at his knees. He rested his hands on Neal's hips, rubbing them in circles, getting closer to his erection. In a sudden move, he unbuttoned and unzipped Neal's pants before pulling them down just enough to let his prize free. Harry looked up to see Neal watching him closely. He licked his lips and slowly ran a hand up and down his erection.

"God, Harry." Neal groaned, getting harder from the slow teasing. "You're not making me relax any."

"I suppose I should fix that, hmm?" he asked, before taking Neal into his mouth in one quick swoop. Neal groaned, his hands moving to grip Harry's hair tightly. Harry moaned as he sucked eagerly on Neal's erection, enjoying the slight sting of tugging hair. Neal's hands forced Harry down farther, the vibrations of Harry's moans making Neal groan even louder. Feeling particularly evil, Harry began humming a favorite song of his while taking all of Neal and teasing his balls. Neal threw his head back, stiffening as he exploded in Harry's mouth, and Harry drank it all.

"Damn Harry."

"Enjoy that, did you?" Harry teased as he crawled back up Neal's body. "Still think wine compares with me?"

Neal smiled mischievously, "Hmm, I'm not that convinced yet." Out of nowhere, he flipped them, and before Harry could protest, he ridded them both of their pants.

"Wait," Harry stopped him before he could throw both their pants away somewhere in the apartment, "Pants pocket, lube."

Neal quickly understood, searching the pants till he found the bottle. "Come prepared?"

"Yes, now hurry up!"

Neal chuckled, but he obeyed, lubing up two fingers before pushing the first one into Harry slowly. After a short pause he continued with the second finger and Harry let out a long moan, pressing down on the fingers as they spread him.

"Neal! Please, want you so much!" Hearing this wanton plea snapped the last of Neal's control and he hurried to lube his erection, positioning himself at Harry's entrance, before he slowly pushed in until he was seated fully. He used all his willpower to stay still as Harry adjusted to him, though the lovely moans and whimpers Harry released did not help him. As soon as Harry signaled he was ready, Neal slowly pulled out before slamming roughly back into Harry's amazingly tight heat. Neal was rewarded with a beautiful scream from Harry as he hit his prostate dead on. Neal didn't stop, he continued thrusting back into his lover, getting more screams from him.

"Neal! Oh God, yes! Please, more!" Harry pleaded as Neal continued to ravage his body. His hands released their grip on the arm of the couch to cling to Neal's shoulders, nails biting into flesh.

In response, Neal moved a hand from Harry's hip to grab his erection, pumping it as he brought Harry to completion.

"Neal!" he yelled as he came and his wall clamped around Neal, bringing him to his own climax. Neal leaned down, biting into Harry shoulder as he came, groaning.

Harry groaned when Neal slipped out of him, slumping over to lie on his side.

****Lemon End****

"I suppose you are better than a glass of wine at helping me relax." Neal acquiesced reluctantly.

"It's about time you admit it. Now that I've won, are you up for a shower?" Harry grinned suggestively.

Neal leaned in for a kiss, smiling back, "Why yes, I am."

**_***NHNHNH***_**

Neal was back on the couch, and Harry was with him, head resting on his lap, as Neal ran his fingers through his unruly black hair. These were the moments with Harry that he enjoyed. They almost came close to their amazing sex. Completely relaxed, Neal couldn't help but remember when they had met.

Neal had been finishing up a con, when there was a snag with the mark. Harry had appeared out of nowhere, helping Neal out of what could have become a hazardous situation. When Neal had asked him why he would help a complete stranger, Harry had replied that he could see when a fellow conman was in dire need of help. A few days later, they had run into each other again, as Harry was being ganged up on. He had insisted that he hadn't needed Neal's help, but still bought him a drink, which resulted in a night together as well as a morning. After that, whenever they were in the same area, they met, enjoyed each other's company, and left. It had gotten to the point that they eventually trusted one another with their life stories, and Neal soon found out his was nothing compared to Harry's. Abusive relatives, magic, insane Dark Lords, betrayal, murder*, rabid fan girls, and Harry had had enough, which was when he began to travel the world. Then he stumbled onto a master thief named Archie (read: tried to pick his pocket) and was taught the art of thieving**. Neal had been stunned and disbelieving, but after a demonstration of Harry 'wandless' abilities, he had accepted the impossible and they had become closer than ever before. Anyone would think what they had was love, but that wasn't it. Well, not all of it. Sure, they loved each other, but what attracted them was the companionship. They had someone who could listen and understand, someone who never questioned them, who they could trust always and forever.

This friendship had irked Mozzie and Kate when they met Harry. Mozzie met Harry first, and he hadn't appreciated witnessing Neal and Harry greet each other after a long time apart. Mozzie was never told the truth about Harry's past because, as Harry put it 'I don't want a paranoid conspiracy theorist to find out that magic is real, especially one with ties to violent criminals'. So they had never gotten along. And Kate? She was insecure. Her relationship with Neal was relatively new and she had given up everything for him, though she didn't have much at the start. When she met Harry, she had noticed the odd friendship Neal and Harry shared, and she had gotten jealous and insecure, which led to Neal stopping the sex between him and Harry, because he didn't want Kate to get hurt. That hadn't mattered to Harry though, because sex wasn't everything in their relationship, and he hadn't cared that Neal had gotten a girlfriend. What had bothered Harry was that their time together was cut into by a jealous girlfriend who didn't trust Harry around her boyfriend. So Harry and Kate never got along either. Sometimes Neal wondered if Harry alienated Neal's friends purposely.

"Neal?" his lover's voice cut into his thoughts, and looking down, he noticed Harry looking back at him, amused and curious.

"Yes, Harry?"

"What did you tell that Fed about me? The one from this morning?"

"Oh, I said you're name's James, and you're 23, and a thief. Though that part he jumped to on his own."

"James. You know that's my dad's name, right?" At Neal's nod, he sighed, shrugging. "I suppose there's nothing I can do about it now."

"That's right. Speaking of," Neal grinned, leaning down slightly, "up for round 3? I'm only asking for appearances sake."

"Well, there's nothing I can do about that is there? I can only lie here and submit to the sinful things forced upon me." His bejeweled eyes glittered with amusement as Neal leaned down to capture his lips in a rough possession.

* * *

><p>* Murder here refers to Harry killing Voldemort, and others, but mainly that one.<p>

** If anyone catches this reference, give yourself a pat on the back.

Raven: Review, please. Criticism is helpful, makes for a better new story.


End file.
